


Jessie's Girl

by dinkitandrhinkit



Series: The Empty Orchestra [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, M/M, Pining Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinkitandrhinkit/pseuds/dinkitandrhinkit
Summary: Link wants Jessie's guy.Inspired by the only song I've ever sung at karaoke - Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield.





	Jessie's Girl

Karaoke was a staple of Mythical Entertainment entertainment. Every celebration, end of season party, birthday, whatever - karaoke was a pretty sure bet.

The whole team had inherited their love of it from the bosses, who always spearheaded the activity with gusto and unapologetic silliness. 

The company policy was it didn't matter how you sounded. No one ever sounded great doing karaoke anyway, not even Beyoncè. The only thing that mattered was the twin pillars of enthusiasm and a catchy tune. This gave everyone the confidence and excuse to give it a go, no matter how drunk or off key they might be. It was always a laugh and no one judged. 

There were a few songs that were staples too. Every party, someone would break out Livin' on a Prayer, Sweet Caroline and, of course, a more ambitious soul would start Bohemian Rhapsody and immediately regret it. 

Later in the night someone always attempted a Mariah Carey or Whitney Houston song they were ill equipped to perform. That was usually Alex and/or Mike a few too many drinks in. 

Of course, Rhett and Link would be called on to perform a few times, together and apart. And they never let their audience down. They would croon their way through Islands in the Stream, always fighting over who would take Dolly's part, and get back to their country roots with a solo Johnny Cash or a Merle, which always had everyone cheering.

There were very few songs off limits. Wonderwall was strictly prohibited, as was Never Gonna Give You Up after the debacle of the 2012 Christmas party. Certain crew members were still not entirely forgiven for that. 

But there was one staple song that Link would never perform. It wasn't off limits and he'd never tell a soul, but he would never again perform the 1981 Rick Springfield classic - Jessie's Girl. Occasionally someone else would pick it, and he'd cheer them on. But inside, he was hurting. 

Rhett wasn't a girl, but he was Jessie's and singing about how he wished he had what Jessie had was too much. He couldn't trust himself to sing it and not give away what he was feeling. Maybe he could play it up, make it a joke. But he couldn't bear the thought of Rhett laughing at the idea that he might want him. 

So he never sang it. Not since before Rhett had met her. Not since he'd lost his chance. Not since he'd waited too long.

He'd never have Jessie's guy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but I couldn't resist. I've thought about doing a follow up with the only song Rhett won't sing, but I'm not sure which song to use, so maybe one day?


End file.
